That Fateful Night
by The Well Unknown Writer
Summary: Motoko left the Hinata Sou a month after she fought her sister. Nobody knows the reason why. The answer lies a few nights before.
1. Chapter 1

If an idea for a plot has struck you what do you do? Do you ignore it? Or do you put it to words?

I am doing the latter, since writing has been a hobby of mine.

Please enjoy this prologue of mine, I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to the Love Hina copyright, only this script of mine.

* * *

Sitting in the middle of the raining street, Motoko was contemplating everything about herself.

'Failure at swordsmanship...' Motoko thought, the bucket still in her head. 'Not feminine enough to be a girl. Is there anything I can do?'

While contemplating, she felt the lack of rain pouring on her. Looking behind her, she saw Keitaro with an umbrella and a small, sincere smile on his face.

"Why are you here soaking yourself in the rain?" Keitaro said.

Motoko slowly stood up and joined Keitaro. Both of them silently agreed to head back to home, since she was soaking wet. The walk there was silent. No one knew what to say.

'Either fate is being generous or is mocking me.' Motoko thought, while walking with Keitaro under the umbrella.

Back then, a single girl and man under the same umbrella was frowned upon, since only couples should be that near each other.

When they arrived back home, it was so late that all of the other tenants were already deep asleep. Keitaro, being the gentleman that he is, asked Motoko to dry herself in his room and give her something else to wear, since her wardrobe was sparce.

When she stripped of her wet maid outfit, dried her body with a towel and then wore a spare polo and short from Keitaro. For her it was a bit humiliating, wearing clothes from a male.

After telling Keitaro that it was alright to enter, she now dried her long, black, silky hair. Keitaro then went inside with a two cups, some cocoa mix and a termos full of hot water.

"Really now, the rain is alreadt that strong and you even ran out there to get soaked, you'll get a fever that way!" Keitaro said jokingly, trying to lift up the atmosphere.

"Leave me alone!" Motoko replied loudly, annoyed by his joke.

But then Motoko caught herself, she was yelling at the guy who saved her.

Silence then surrounded the room. While preparing the hot cococa, Keitaro stared at Motoko. He noticed how beautiful and lovely she looked. Her eyes were something like gems. And her long silky hair.

Pushing this thoughts out of his head, he didn't need to think of her like a creep. And also, he was in love with Naru. He was merely being helpful towards his friends. And Motoko was a close friend, despite the treatment she gives him. He knew she was troubled and decided to be compationate.

"Drink this hot chocolate." Keitaro said, giving Motoko the mug, with small smile on his face. "It'll warm you up."

She thanked him, but she was so entraced by his smile that she didn't notice that the drink was too hot. When she drank some of the drink and her mouth felt the intense heat of the liquid, she immediately spat it at Keitaro, who was infront of her.

Keitaro run around the room, trying to cool himself up, not noticing that he had an injured leg. While Motoko yelled at how stupid he was for not telling him that it was too hot.

Keitaro then prepared for either a blow from a sword or powerful punch, but after a few seconds he noticed that nothing came. Looking at Motoko, he saw that she silently sitting while staring at him.

"Motoko?" Keitaro uttered, confused by her lack of violent reaction.

"Huh, I only now noticed that I'm the idiot." Motoko stated, cup still in hand.

"Don't say that." Keitaro said, trying to cheer her up. "You..."

"Don't patronize me!" Motoko yelled, cutting Keitaro's speech. Tears started to form in her eyes, her voice suddenly losing volume. "It doesn't matter whether if it's being a swordsman or being a girl. I can't..."

Something cut Motoko from what she was saying, feeling something on top of her head. She looked up and saw Keitaro affectionately rubbing her head.

"Forcing yourself too much isn't good." Keitaro said, still rubbing her head.

Motoko stared at Keitaro for a second then she finally broke down.

"Don't be so nice to me..." Motoko said through her teeth, tears falling down her face.

She then tackled Keitaro and hugged him tighthly, dropping the mug in her hand. She sobbed loudly while asking Keitaro what to do. Keitaro's mind was in total chaos; a crying girl was sobbing loudly on his chest. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to comfort her but thought that it was inapprioate. He then resorted to put multiple clothespin on his face to maintain control over his perverted side.

'But was that what really happened?' A voice entered his mind.

Sitting up, Keiaro realized that he was dreaming and had suddenly woken up by the mysterious voice.

"Weird..." Keitaro said. "Why would I dream of that? And what was that voice talking about?"

Keitaro looked at the clock near his futon.

"Oh crap! I'm late!" Keitaro said, running to wash room.

Years had past since that fateful night. Most of the people living in the dorms have gone on their seperate ways.

After dating for a few years, Naru ended her relationship with Keitaro. Her schedule as a High school teacher contrasted with Keitaro's schedule as archeologist. It was because Keitaro was hardly ever home at the Hinata Sou, what with him always in an excavation. Both of them had a good farewell. After breaking up, Naru bought an apartment near her job.

After graduating high school, Kaolla Su went back to her home country. She had finally matured enough to notice that she was needed in her home country, but still childish enough to do a few pranks here and there, but resorted to something harmless. She does come back from time to time.

Mutsumi, because of her law degree, was working in a law firm near her home at Okinawa. She was one of the respected lawyers there, albeit still being prone to passing out randomly. She onced defended a person accused of sexual harrasment. She won the case because of her experience with Keitaro. But once the case was over, she passed out and ended up in a embarrasing pose on top of the defendant.

Shinobu, Keitaro and Kitsune were the only ones to stay.

When Keitaro was home, he would manage and maintain the bording house. Fixing the pipes ane loose floorboards, like he onced did. He would also clean the hot spring once a week. And when he was away, he put Kitsune in charge of the whole place.

Kitsune was still working at the Cafe Haruka onced owned. Because of her beauty and cunningness, the cafe was always packed with customers. Shinobu, after graduating high school, took a degree in culinary arts. She's currently making experience by working at the Cafe, part time of course.

Everyone didn't see Motoko ever since she left one day. Nobody ever knew the reason she did so. But the girls suspected it was because of her feelings for Keitaro and respect for Naru. They tried contacting Tsuruko for Motoko's whereabouts, but, like Motoko, they hadn't seen her since the of the sisters.

At present time, while Keitaro was preparing for work. Somewhere at Kyoto, a woman with very long, black, silky hair was preparing breakfast

"Sakura, breakfast is ready!" The woman yelled.

"Be right there mom!" A child with long dark chestnut hair, replied.

* * *

Was this story satisfactory for those of you? Please write a review and I will acknowledge it.


	2. Chapter 2

I am once again filled with ideas that should be expressed and written.

And these ideas cannot be ignored and must be given form.

Please, enjoy my humbly offering. I do wish it is to your liking.

* * *

"Well, I haven't visited them for a while now." Keitaro said to no one in particular.

Because of his tight schedule as an archeologist, Keitaro didn't have much time to spend with the remaining Hinata residents or his parents. After getting a few months off, he decided to pay them a visit.

Getting an early train to Kyoto, his parents didn't know he was going home for the week. Imagining the sweets his family made, his mouth started to water. He also hoped that his room was still unoccupied or converted into a storage room, or else he'll be spending his nights in a nearby inn.

After a few hours, he got off the train and felt the familiar breeze of his hometown. The last time he was here was when he had to explain to his parents that he really did pass the exams. And the time before that, when he was busy helping Motoko. He didn't have the time, or rather forgot to, tell her he lived here.

Walking towards the direction of his home, his eyes caught the sight of a certain young girl. She was wearing a kendogi, what Motoko usual wore. He was reminded of her, because the young girl also had familiar face like Motoko. But the young girl had short brown hair, unlike Motoko's long, black, silky hair.

Keitaro shook his head and thought that he was just missing Motoko and was thinking deeply of things. He looked straight and went on the direction of his parent's house. Just when he left sight of the girl, his mother came running towards her. Scolding her daughter for leaving her sight.

Standing infront of his house, Keitaro was overwhelmed with homesickness. He saw his mother, Keiko Urashima, tending with the customers who wanted to buy their products. Keitaro just stood there and watched his mother. Her appearance displayed the years that had past. Her hair was a bit gray and had a few wrinkles in her face, but to Keitaro she was still his beautiful young mother.

After a few minutes, the customers had left and Keitaro's mother had finally saw him standing there.

"Keitaro? Is that you?" Keiko asked.

After recognizing that it was indeed her son, she ran towards him. Keitaro spread his arms ready to receive a hug from his mother, but all he got was paper fan on his head.

"You ungrateful child, why didn't you visit us after all this years?!" His mother shouted, angry towards his son.

Keitaro just laughed it off, appologized and rubbed his sore head. After all that, his mother smiled and invited him inside the house. She also instructed their part time worker to work at the front for now, she'll be out later after lunch.

When he got inside, he saw his father, Keisuke Urashima, sitting in a recylining chair and watching news on the television.

"Hello, father." Keitaro greeted, smiling at him.

"Oh ho, is that you Keitaro?" Keisuke asked, standing up from his chair. "I see you finally look like a man, unlike a few years ago."

Keitaro was surprised when he saw someone emerge from the kitchen. A grown up woman with a fairly long, black hair, and she had a cat on her shoulder.

"Kanako?! You're also here?" Keitaro blurted out.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Kanako came home yesterday." Keiko said.

"Onii-chan!" Kanako shouted, as she ran towards her brother and hugged him tightly. "I missed you soo much!"

"I missed you too Kanako." Keitaro replied, hugging his sister back.

"O.K., enough of that you two." Keisuke said. "Lunch is about to ready, so get to the table."

Lunch was great for them all, Kanako's cooking was good, but not better than Shinobu's. Kanako and Keitaro both told stories of their adventures around the world. Some jokes were thrown at Keitaro, but he took in it like a good sport and retorted back with some jokes of his own. But what the highlight of the afternoon was when Leiko asked about his relationship with Naru. He hadn't told them about their break-up, he didn't had time to tell them.

"Oh, umm, ahout that..." Keitaro said nervously. "We kind of broke up, but it was a mutual decision."

"What?! Why?!" Keiko asked, shocked by the revelation.

"It's not like we had a huge fight or anything." Keitaro cleared up. "It's just that, we didn't have much time to spend with each other. What with me being an archeologist and her being a high school teacher."

"That's too bad, Keitaro." Keisuke said, feeling a bit bad for his son. "Your mother and I thought that she was going to be the one. What with her being your promised girl from your childhood."

"Well, atleast we had a good relationship." Keitaro said, continuing his lunch.

"You'll find a new relationship to be in, in no time, Onii-chan." Kanako said, giving him a small smile.

After knowing that he didn't want to be with him, the time she spent away from him washed all her feelings for him away. It was a hard process, but she suceeded in the end. And also, she meet a good looking boy once, and she was a bit attracted to him.

After lunch, Keitaro and Kanako went out to walk and buy some groceries. When they were a few good meters away, the young girl and her mother went to their sweet shop to buy some sweets.

"Ahh, Sakura, I see you're here again. Buying some sweets again, I presume." Rina, the part worker said.

"Yes, Sakura here has a sweet tooth." The mother said, smiling at Rina. "We'll buy a small bag of the special."

"O.K., coming right up." Rina said, as she placed a few candies inside a small plastic pouch and gave it to Sakura. "Here you are, Sakura. Don't eat it all right away, O.K.?"

"I won't!" Sakura gleefuly said, eating a piece of candy.

After paying for the candies, the two then went on their way.

"She's such a strong mother, bringing up a child on her own." Rina said to no one in particular. "A young mother one too."

"Are you talking about the new comer, Aoyama?" Keiko said, emerging from the back door.

"Yeah, she came just a few months back, right?" Rina asked.

"Yes, I feel bad for her. Raising a child at such a young age." Keiko said. "She's just a few years younger than Keitaro. O.K., enough of this. You can have your break now, I'll man the store for now."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I claim no right to the Love Hina franchise, anything within the copyright is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

By the time Sakura and her Mother, Motoko got home, it was pouring hard outside. They were glad that they had brought their umbrellas with them.

Their house was a bit large for only the two of them. Sakura knew it was because her mother was the sister of the current master of the Shin-mei Ryu school. Well-known for their female swordsmen. She was also being taught their way by her mother, for it was tradition.

After an hour, Sakura was watching her Mother work at the kitchen. Her mother was a great cook, always preparing their favorite dishes. But her mother's best dish was tempura.

But right now, food wasn't in Sakura's mind. There was a question she was nervous to ask to her mother, maybe more like a request than a question. She knew that it's going to be a hot topic, but she needed to ask it.

"Mom?" Sakura called, her voice quivering a bit. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it, dear?" Motoko replied, her attention still fixated on cooking.

"Umm, can I..." Sakura said, her voice losing volume. "Can I know who my father is?"

When Motoko heard what her daughter said, she dropped the cooking chopsticks she was holding.

"What? What did you say?" Motoko asked. Looking at her daughter, unsure if she was really asking that.

"I want to know who my father is." Sakura said, gaining some determination.

"Why?" Motoko asked, her voice still calm, but on the inside she was a bit shocked by the question.

"Well, my friends at school were always bragging how their fathers were taking good care of them."

"But, have I not been taking good care of you?"

"That's not the point, mom, they were saying how much different a father's care is. And I'm getting a bit jealous of them."

"Sakura, I..." Motoko muttered, not knowing what to answer. "I can't."

"Why?"

"You're too young to understand." Motoko said, turning her back on her daughter.

"Mom, I'm already six years old!" Sakura shouted. "How will I understand if you don't tell me."

"I said no, Sakura." Motoko said, almost pleading to her daughter. "I will tell you in time, but for now, listen to your mother."

"But I have the right to know mom!" Sakura shouted back, she was getting irritated. She felt as though her mother was treating her unfairly.

"Sakura, I said No." Motoko said back, her voice full of authority.

"I just want to know something about him, his name, what he looks like, anything!'

"NO!" Motoko screamed, facing her daughter with the scary face like her sister.

"Fine!" Sakura screamed back as she ran out of the house, not feeling the aura that was radiating from her mother.

When Sakura got out of the house, Motoko immediately felt that what she did was wrong. Feeling guilty, she chased after her daughter.

Meanwhile at a nearby coffee shop, Keitaro was alone and was enjoying a cup of hot coffee. He asked Kanako to go home first, he needed to email his employers some files that they needed. It was a good thing he brought his tablet with him wherever he goes.

His parent's house didn't have an internet connection, so he used the free WiFi of the coffee shop. But now that he was spending a few weeks at his parents he was considering apply one for them.

After sending the files and documents, he surfed the net for a while. It was a sort of hobby of his, he got it when he was away at work. At first it was just to see what was going on at Japan, but after a while it became a hobby of his to surf for the latest news and watch some viral videos.

Finally finishing his drink, he placed his tablet inside his coat. He got out of the coffee shop and pulled out his umbrella.

While walking, he thought of ways on how he was going to spend his days at his parent's home. He didn't want to waste away his vacant inside his room or tending to the store.

When he neared the local park, he heared a crying noise.

'Is there a kid crying in here?' Keitaro thought. 'But it's raining, he might get a cold if he stays here.'

Walking towards the source of the sobbing, he saw a little girl crying while sitting on the stairs of a slide. It was the same girl he saw when he came home. She was still wearing the kendogi she wore this morning.

"Hey, little girl." Keitaro called out, trying not to surprise the little girl.

"Huh?" The little girl said, briefly stopping her sobbing to look at the man infront of her.

"Why are you here when it's raining?" Keitaro said, worried about the girl. "And why were you crying? Come on down, you must be cold, this umbrella will protect you from the rain."

"Umm..." The little girl muttered, she didn't know what to do. Yes she was cold, but she was still wary of the man infront of him.

"Oh, I'm not a bad man." Keitaro smiled, sensing that she was a bit nervous around him. "Okay, here, take the umbrella for now."

"T-Thank you..." The little girl said, taking the umbrella from Keitaro.

"So, what's your name?" Keitaro asked, still smiling at the girl.

"M-My name is Sakura." Sakura replied, still a bit wary of Keitaro. He was being too nice, she hadn't met a person who was this nice.

"Okay, Sakura, where do you live?" Keitaro asked, feeling a bit cold due to the lack of protection from the rain. "You're parents must be worried sick by now."

Sakura looked downward, feeling a bit guilty about the fight she had with her mother. Then the two heard someone screaming, Sakura recognized who it was. It was her mother, Motoko.

"Sakura! Sakura, where are you?!" Motoko screamed She too didn't bring an umbrella with her, she was worried what might happen to ber daughter. She then saw Sakura on top of the slide, with a man. He was facing away from Motoko, so she didn't saw the man's face.

When Motoko ran towards her daughter, Keitaro turned around to see who was screaming. When the two saw the identity of the other, Motoko stopped in her tracks and Keitaro's eyes went big. They couldn't believe whag they were seeing.

"M-Motoko?"

"K-Keitaro?!" They both said at the same time.

Sakura just looked at the two with a confused expression.

'Who is this man? And why do they recognize each other?' This questions kept running around Sakura's mind.

"Mom, do you know who this man is?" Sakura interjected after a few seconds of silence.

"Mom? Is she your mom?" Keitaro asked, a pointing at Motoko. Sakura just nodded in response. "You have a daughter, Motoko?"

"Y-Yes..." Motoko replied, nervously facing away from Keitaro.


	4. Chapter 4

A new chapter to add to this little story of mine. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Please read first chapter.

* * *

"Oh, this quite a large house." Keitaro said, taking a tour of Motoko's house.

"Yeah, it is, but I like our home!" Sakura said happily. "We use the roof as our practice area!"

"Oh, you're teaching her your schools arts?" Keitaro asked. "Well, it should be obvious from her clothes."

After their impromptu reunion, Motoko invited Keitaro to her house to dry off. In other circumstances, Motoko could have just ran away, but he rescued her daughter from the rain. It would be rude if she just went off with her daughter like that. Motoko took Keitaro to the living room and gave him some hot cocoa, since he already drank a cup of coffee just now. Keitaro thought back to that night when he found Motoko in the rain a few years ago, everything was happening again, except the roles have been changed and a new character was added.

"So, where's your father, Sakura?" Keitaro asked, oblivious of the conversation the two had before Sakura ran off.

"Oh, uh, I don't know." Sakura said, lowering her head.

Sensing that a serious talk would be happening, Motoko told Sakura to go to her room. She didn't want to reveal anything to Sakura if things might slip from her mouth. She hated lying, but she needed to keep some things a secret.

"Now, that we're alone. You can ask anything you might want answered." Motoko stated, her expression suddenly serious.

"You're a single parent?" Keitaro asked, shocked by what he just learned.

"Yes, I am raising Sakura alone." Motoko answered.

"Why is that?" Keitaro asked, a bit concerned for his former tenant. "Did he leave you?"

Motoko didn't know how to respond, she didn't want to tell Keitaro the truth. She just looked downwards, thinking of how to answer his answer. But Keitaro looked at it differently, he thought that Motoko looked downwards because she was ashamed to tell him that that was the case.

"So, he did..." Keitaro sighed, feeling sorry for Motoko.

"No, he did not." Motoko said, surprising Keitaro. "I left him. I was weak back then, I did not want to burden him with bringing up a child. And that is why I left the Hinata Sou, so that he would not be burdened with a problem he need not bother with."

"Who is he?" Keitaro asked, feeling that he's the father. "Do I know him?"

"No." Motoko lied, feeling strong for her daughter and weak for lying at Keitaro. "You need not concern yourself with him, it is a matter of our family."

"But..." Keitaro tried to say, but was cut off by Motoko.

"This a problem that only my family can be involved with, just listen to me Keitaro."

"Okay, I won't intrude in your affairs." Keitaro sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "But, if you ever need my help, call me or come to my parents house. I'll be there for a few weeks, so just come if you ever need something."

'Always the helpful one.' Motoko thought, then said. "I will."

After giving his contact number and his parents' address, the two talked about what they were doing this past few years. Keitaro learned that Motoko is working at a desk job at a high company that her brother-in-law owns and was earning a few thousand yens a month. He was surpised to hear that she had overcome her hatred or men, but trusts only a few men at work.

And in their talk, Motoko was informed of Keitaro's break up with Naru. She thought that he was going to be all depressed if that happens, but she sensed that he was okay with it. He understood why they needed to break up, and felt that it was the right thing to do.

After a few minutes, a sudden noise rang from Keitaro's pocket. Digging it up, Keitaro saw that the number was from Kanako.

"Sorry, need to get this." Keitaro said to Motoko, he then pressed accept and put the phone on his ear. "Yes?"

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Keitaro's mother screamed from the phone, making Keitaro put the phone away from his ear. "ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP US AND THE FOOD WAITING?!"

"Sorry, just got into a little mishap." Keitaro replied, laughing nervously.

"I don't care about that! Just get home right now or I'll lock you out!" Keitaro's mother screamed then hung up immediately after.

Keitaro sighed and thought, 'Some things never do really change.'

"Sorry, Motoko but I need to go or else mother will have my head." Keitaro half joked, if he really was late he'll be locked out.

Keitaro immediately stood up, took his coat and umbrella, then ran towards his house in the rain.

"He's still the same old Keitaro." Motoko smiled, feeling a bit nostalgic. Then, she saw something on the coffee table, it was Keitaro's tablet. "Yup, he's still the same old Keitaro."

Motoko sighed, she would have to deliver his tablet at his house. Looking at the address Keitaro wrote down, she noticed that it was the same address as the confectionery shop she and her daughter buy from.

"Oh, so that's why it was named 'Urashima Confectionery Shop'." Motoko said.

She assumed that it was just a coincidence, since he didn't mention it when they were here last time. Her thoughts then ran back to when she was developing feelings for him. The main reason she fell for him was that he was always there when she needed someone. Finding her during her intensive training to perfect her sister's move, going with her plan to lie to sister, accepting that she work around the dorm to pay off her rent, finding her that night and helping her defeat her sister.

The reason she ran away after learning that she was pregnant was because she knew he loved Naru and she liked him back, even though she was deny it. But now that she learned of their break up, feelings were surfacing up from inside her. She thought that she was finally free from him, but it seems there are still fragments of him inside of her.

'Oh, spirits, why torture me like this. No, this is just nostalgia. That is right, nostalgia. No need to think deeply of this. This feeling will pass.' Motoko thought, deluding herself that it was nostalgia talking.

When Keitaro got home, he was greeted by a scolding from her mother. She was reprimanded him because he made them worry and hungry from waiting him. After a minute, Keitaro was saved by Kanako. Their father was used to this scenario, this would often happen if Keitaro got home late or when he failed an exam.

While eating, Keitaro told them what happened to him. Meeting Motoko after all this years and learning that he had a daughter after she had ran away. Their parents were surprised to hear that Motoko was a former tenant of the Hinata Sou.

"What?! You knew that Motoko was here at Kyoto?" Keitaro asked incredulously.

"Yes, though we didn't know that she was your former tenant." Keitaro's mother said. "If we had knew, we would have told you."

"Anyways, I'm glad I saw her again." Keitaro said, a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Fate has permitted me to work on a chapter without too much problem. And the result is this, I hope that most of you like that which I have labored.

* * *

Morning came to Urashima household, Kanako had already woken up and was cleaning around the house. Keiko and Keisuke were preparing the ingredients they needed to make candy. They wanted Kanako to help them, but she had hated sweets ever since they adopted her. The only kind of sweets she would eat were dark chocolates, because it had only a small amount of sugar.

Keitaro was still asleep, dreaming of digging up another great animal civilization. This time it was a gecko civilization, with his new tenant's gecko as their long lost king or queen, he didn't know its gender. His coworkers were praising him for another great discovery.

But he was disturbed by a loud ringing noise, which roused him up. Searching for the culprit who disturbed his wonderful dream, he found it to be his cellphone on the bedside table. On the screen, he saw that it was his boss calling. He picked it up, confused by why he would call.

"Hello, Mr. Takeyo?" He said.

'Oh, Keitaro! Great you picked up!' Takeyo exclaimed happily. 'I'll cut to the chase, we need you for a project.'

"What?! But Sir, I'm on vacation!" Keitaro argued, shocked by what his boss said. "You've been pushing me to take a vacation, but now that I took one you want me to take on a project?!"

'Yes, I know that.' Takeyo said, feeling ashamed. 'But, this is important. The government has picked us to make a presentation about the world of Japanese culture for a certain event. I wouldn't have bothered you for this project, since you're on vacation. But all the other competent employees are out of the country, and you're the only one who can take on a project this big.'

"I-Is that so?" Keitaro said, feeling the pressure of the situation.

'If you do this, I'll extend your vacation for a half a year and it'll be paid.' Takeyo proposed. 'Are you in?'

"Well..." Keitaro uttered, not sure if he should sacrifice his vacation.

'Okay, how's this. You can pick your own project and location, after you come back from your vacation.' Takeyo added. 'I know you've been wanting to excavate a certain location, but the others won't agree to it. If you do this, I'll handle all that.'

"Okay, I'll do it." Keitaro said pretty much determined.

'That's my man! Now, the deadline is a month from now. When you finish, contact me immediately.' Takeyo said, before he hung up.

Immediately, after his boss hung up, Keitaro fell on his pillow miserably. He had just gotten himself on a project, also he didn't have any idea what topic he could use for the presentation. His expertise was on the field of excavating sites and antique pots. Also, he was much more interested on cultures of other countries and old animal civilizations. When it came to his own home country, he couldn't care less about its history.

'Why is it that I have such a rotten luck?' Keitaro mentally sighed, not knowing what to do.

At breakfast, Keitaro explained to his parents and Kanako his situation. His mother complained how a pushover he was for agreeing just like that. His father understood his plight, he himself had to go through the same situation back when he was still working at a company. Kanako on the other hand was thinking of how she could help his onii-chan.

While they were talking, they heard knocking from their front door

"I'll get it." Keitaro said, wanting to escape from his mother's nagging. Opening the door, Keitaro saw that it was Motoko. "Oh, Motoko, what are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, I just wanted to return this." Motoko said, presenting Keitaro's tablet. "You forgot this yesterday at my house. You were in such a hurry, I did not have enough time to catch up with you."

"Oh, thank you!" Keitaro said, taking his tablet back. Just then, an idea struck him. "Motoko, are you free this month?"

"Huh? Why do you want to know?" Motoko asked, surprised by his sudden question.

"Well, I need your help on something." Keitaro said. "Can I talk to you later? I'll drop by this afternoon."

"I don't know if I could help you..." Motoko replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She didn't know what kind of problem this might give her if she accepts.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can. I'll come by after I do the chores." Keitaro said, giving her one of his signiture smiles.

"Alright..." Motoko said, though a bit hesitant.

Keitaro knew his knowledge of his home country wasn't better than of a high schooler, but when it came to Motoko, she was an expert on it. Living and breathing the culture of a traditional japanese woman, well except being a swordswoman. But her clan was one known most for its swordswomen, so he shouldn't take that as a disadvantage.

After breakfast, Keitaro immediately worked on the chores he needed to do. Most of it were maintenance, since his parents' house hasn't been repaired in a long time. He was still skilled in repaired and doing chores, even though he was away from it for a while when he was still working with paperwork and on excavation sties. Things like repairing leaks and replacing rusted pipes were baby work for him, it still made him tired after.

When he was finished, he told his parents that he was going to talk to Motoko about his project and went on his way. Her house was quite a few blocks away from his, so it was going to take hi m a while to get there.

While walking, his mind went back to the times his life was still exciting and full of chaos. Getting blasted from the Hinata Sou to another city just because of misunderstanding. Whether it be him accidentally stripping one of the girls' skirt or pants, accidentally falling face first on their chest or his hand grabbing their chest or bottom or him accidentally walking on them while they were changing. So many accidents happened to him when he started living there, good thing his immortality was always there to help him stay alive after such encounters. Though the pain still remained.

After a few minutes, he had finally arrived at Motoko's house. Looking at it, it was too homey and modern for such a person like Motoko. He thought that if Motoko got a house for herself, it would be in a traditional style. He just concluded that while she was away, she had changed her tastes and embraced a more modern aspect it in life. He then hoped that it was just the house, because he needed the tradional aspect of Motoko.

Knocking on the door, he was greeted by Motoko's daughter, Sakura.

"Oh, Mr. Urashima, come in!" Sakura said, more cheerful than she was last night.

"Call me Keitaro Onii-chan instead." Keitaro said, smiling at the little girl.

"Okay!" Sakura said, giving Keitaro a grin.


End file.
